What happened next at Hollywood Arts?
by gw110
Summary: The only good thing about Victorious not having a proper finale is that new episodes can be thought up! This is essentially carrying on where Victorious left off, including adventures with all of the Hollywood Arts gang. Includes Bade and Cabbie. Let's see how this goes!
1. A re-write of 'Star-Spangled Tori'

**I've decided to re-write the Blackbox closet (attic?) scene from 'Star-Spangled Tori' as I'm not keen on how it ended for Cat. Also, this re-write is crucial for how I want to structure the rest of my writing!**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. More chapters will hopefully follow once I've finished my exams!**

**xx**

* * *

Jade ascended the ladder first, with Robbie following behind her. She knew that Robbie was getting much too close to her for her liking but as uncomfortable as she felt, Jade was fixated on the idea of finding her red-headed friend. As they reached the top of the ladder, both Jade and Robbie were left totally confused.

"Where on EARTH could Cat have got to?! There is literally nowhere up here where she could be, but I swear Shapiro, I saw her come up here!"

"Wait, listen…" Robbie replied quietly, as he heard the sound of a familiar voice singing to herself. As he turned to his right, he stared at the small wooden door beneath them, wondering how Cat could've fit through such a tiny space.

"Are you waiting for tomorrow to roll around Shapiro?" Jade demanded as she grew more and more frustrated, deciding that she would take charge of rescuing her friend.

However, Jade was not expecting the sight she saw when she climbed through the doorway, finding Cat sitting on her mattress placed in the small store closet alongside the majority of her belongings.

"Hi Jade, hi Robbie! ...what are you doing in here?" Cat asked nervously, wondering how her two friends had managed to find her.

"No, Cat, I think the more important question that needs to be asked is what are YOU doing in here?" Jade exclaimed as she scoped the room. She knew that Cat could be spontaneous and ditzy, but she also knew that Cat had some sense in her and would not be hiding in the Blackbox store closet unless something was really wrong. As both friends took in the now pretty pink atmosphere of the store closet, they simultaneously realised that this wasn't a temporary hiding place for Cat.

"This is an, uh, cool condo you've got here Cat... but why the Blackbox store closet?" Robbie asked with a confused tone.

"Um, well, it's kind of funny, actually!" Cat replied, "well my parents aren't exactly... living at home right now." Cat could feel her throat closing up as she spoke, wishing that she had never asked Jade to drop her off at Hollywood Arts that evening. She knew that she had been too obvious and had made her friends suspicious, but she also knew that if she didn't accept Jade's lift home, there would have been no other option but to walk the excessive distance from Tori's house to their school.

As Cat struggled to speak, Jade realised that something was obviously wrong. Cat had been her best friend since their first year of Hollywood Arts, which meant that Jade could read her like a book. Sitting down on the mattress beside her, Jade placed her hand on Cat's shoulder to console the red-head, who was struggling to explain her current situation.

"Hey, Robbie? Do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Jade asked quietly, to which Robbie left the room almost immediately before any subsequent threats were thrown in his direction.

As the door closed, Jade looked straight into Cat's eyes with a serious expression. "Cat. It's just us now, tell me what's up. There's something obviously wrong and we are not leaving this room until this problem is fixed."

Cat's eyes started to well up, but she held herself together as she replied "Well... you know my brother? He's had to visit the special place in Idaho again. And this time my parents had to go too. He's getting worse, Jade. And my parents think that I'm responsible enough to stay at home on my own but I'm scared. I'm really, really scared." Tears started to stream from Cat's blue eyes, which alarmed Jade as she wiped Cat's tears away carefully with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me, Cat?" Jade asked. She couldn't help but feel guilty, like she'd had something to do with this. "You know that I'm always here!"

"Well, it's just... you and Beck are so happy now that you're back together! I didn't want to ruin that for you, so I explored the Blackbox and found... this room," to which Jade's stomach twisted as she realised that she did in fact play a part in Cat's new lifestyle choice.

"I am so, SO sorry, Cat," Jade pleaded, as her guilt turned to annoyance, "but don't think that you're going to stay here, you can't live like this. I won't let you. How long are your parents gone for? They must have told you that, at least?" Jade snapped.

"Maybe six months. Maybe two years." Cat sniffed.

"TWO YEARS?! Two whole years? And they expect you to live on your own for that long?! Cat, you're seventeen! No seventeen year old can live on their own with no income for THAT long."

As Jade pondered over Cat's accommodation options, she came to an almost immediate conclusion.

"You're living with me. I have a spare room and my Mom's never even at home anyway since my brother moved in with my dad and his wife. It'll be like you're coming for an... extended sleepover." Jade winced at her idea of an 'extended sleepover', but knew that it would be what was best for her friend.

"But Jade-"

"Absolutely no arguments. You move in tonight." Even though Jade was demanding, Cat knew that she wanted the best for her and she proceeded to hug Jade tightly and meaningfully. Jade felt slightly uncomfortable having someone other than Beck invade her personal space to such an extent, but also felt a sense of warmth towards the red-head as she hugged her back. Seeing Cat upset or hurt was one of Jade's least favourite things. She knew that Cat was independent and less naive than everyone else seemed to think, but Jade nonetheless felt a permanent sense of protection towards her friend, however much it contradicted with her character.

As Jade pulled away from the hug, she proceeded to explained the plan that she had quickly devised.

"So, we'll load up my car with the things that you have here. We'll stop off at mine on the way to getting the rest of your things so we can drop all this off. Once we've picked up the rest of your stuff, you can move into mine. Is that okay?" Cat nodded thankfully as Jade continued to explain.

"There's three of us here, which will make the job quicker, though Robbie's more useless than us doing this alone with our hands tied behind our backs-"

"Wait, speaking of Robbie, where'd he get to?" Cat interrupted, knowing that Jade wouldn't really care much if something had made its way into the Blackbox theatre and eaten him alive. As Cat had predicted, Jade shrugged in response with a careless look in her eyes.

"You stay here," Cat instructed as she rolled her eyes. "_I'll_ find Robbie."

As Cat left the tiny room, she spotted Robbie in one of the audience chairs, watching the video of Tori being dragged along by the Saint Bernard on his PearPad for the tenth time that evening. _'Why does Robbie take that PearPad everywhere?!' _Cat thought to herself, a thought that crossed many of the Hollywood Arts students' minds daily.

"Hey, Robbie! Still laughing at Tori?" Cat giggled, startling Robbie so much that he almost fell off his chair.

"Cat!" Robbie shouted back eagerly, "You shocked me! How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess. But I'm moving in with Jade! Isn't that exciting?" Cat beamed. Robbie smiled up to Cat in response but secretly felt disheartened, knowing that he wasn't to thank for Cat's happiness.

Cat peered back into the store closet, where she found Jade carefully packing Mr Purple on top of her belongings so he wouldn't get crushed in the huge duffel bag. Cat smiled to herself, knowing that contrary to what everyone else thought, Jade did have some kind of heart.

"Robbie, could you please help us with the mattress?" The read-head shouted politely as she turned back to the theatre. "I have no idea how I even got it up here on my own in the first place."

* * *

Almost two hours later, all three friends had successfully moved Cat's belongings into Jade's spare room. Jade sighed with exhaustion as she fell onto the sofa in her living room, calling Beck on her PearPhone to explain what had happened that evening, as Cat led Robbie to the front door.

"Thanks for everything, Robbie. See you in class tomorrow." Cat said in a tone full of appreciation, knowing that they wouldn't have been able to complete the move without his help.

"Anything for you, Cat." Robbie replied, as he awkwardly hugged her, not realising how much Cat appreciated his gesture.

"If you dare tell anyone that I let you inside of my house Shapiro, sleep with one eye open!" Jade threatened from the living room mid-call, as Robbie realised that it was his cue to leave, releasing Cat and opening the door. As he half-ran down the path, Cat closed the front door and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she wouldn't have to spend another night in the Blackbox store closet.

* * *

**I hope you liked my decision to have Cat live with Jade. I love reading fanfictions where they live together so wanted to include this in mine. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**The next chapter won't be a re-write and will (hopefully) have some actual plot with more of the characters included :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I updated faster than I first thought I would... obviously procrastination from revision got the better of me. **

**This is more of a filler chapter but more plot will come soon :)**

**xx**

* * *

"Come _on_ Trina, we should've left ten minutes ago!" Tori yelled, directing the comment upstairs towards Trina's room.

"I'm COMING, gosh Tori!" Trina replied loudly as she made her way back into the bathroom. It had been the third time this week that the two girls had left the house for school far later than they should have, and the third time this week that it had been Trina's fault.

As Tori grew more impatient at her sister's constant lateness, her PearPhone buzzed in her back pocket. _"You'd better not be late again! I don't think Sikowitz can deal with any more bad excuses to bail you out!"_ read a text from Andre. Tori replied to her best friend hastily, with a text reading "_You're gonna have to think of one more - I can't deal with Saturday detention for a second time!"_, whilst shuddering at the thought of a repeat of her Saturday detention last year. Thankfully, Tori had had her friends with her then, but a Saturday morning detention with only Trina for company was not how she wanted to be spending her weekend.

As Trina came downstairs and entered their living room, Tori could tell why it had taken her sister so long to get ready this morning. She wore tight black leather shorts with a deep pink silk shirt and black heeled boots, her hair curled and make up perfected. Trina liked to think that her style was the prime example of 'effortless glamour', but this morning's instance was an addition to the countless times to prove that this wasn't the case.

"Trina! We have seven minutes to get to school - which is almost impossible if we get held up at every junction like we usually do!" Tori exclaimed, becoming more and more agitated at her sister's carelessness.

"Chill, Tor! I'll just drive a little faster, that's all! Besides, _you_ were the one who chose to get a lift with me - if anything, _I'm_ doing you a favour!" replied Trina, not realising or caring that a Saturday detention was a possibility for the both of them. Tori tried to protest - driving faster than the speed limit could get them pulled over, resulting in a speeding ticket as well as a detention - but Trina grabbed her keys off of the kitchen counter and made her way over to the door faster than Tori could argue her point.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hollywood Arts, Andre's PearPhone buzzed.

"So who thinks Tori will be late again?" He asked the group of friends who were crowded around the stairs in the hallway, before checking the reply on his phone. Cat raised her hand almost immediately, with Beck and Robbie joining in enthusiastically, and Jade rolling her eyes and raising her hand after a couple of seconds.

"C'mon! Have some faith in our friend!" Andre jokingly protested.

"Oh it's not Tori I'm doubting," Jade interjected, "She would have been here twenty minutes ago if it wasn't for the _driver_."

"Nope, you guys are right..." Andre told the gang as he read the text from Tori. "But I've already covered for her twice this week!" Before they could argue about who was going to think of a bad excuse today, the bell rang and the five friends groaned as they made their way to Sikowitz' class.

Just then, the doors swung open as Tori entered the hallway, spotting Andre on his way to class.

"Did I make it on time?!" she cried, catching Andre's attention as he spun round to notice how panicked she was.

"How did you manage to make it here so fast?" he beamed in response.

"Don't ask." Tori replied with wide eyes as she breathed a sigh of relief, rushing to her locker and quickly gathering her books before catching up with the group. _'No more risk of Saturday detention!'_ she thought to herself, thankful that she wasn't late for a third time.

* * *

Three hours later, the gang sat for lunch at their usual table in the Asphalt.

"Hey, is anything happening tonight? It's Friday - we should do something fun," Beck asked the group, who seemed unusually quiet for a Friday afternoon. Jade looked up from her lunch, curious to hear the idea that Beck had in mind. He wasn't usually the one to make plans, and Jade secretly liked it that way.

"What about Nozu?" he continued.

"Sorry Beck, I've got a tonne of homework that I need to catch up on as well as Sikowitz' assignment which needs to be done tomorrow." Tori replied, as Andre and Robbie nodded in agreement.

"And speaking of Sikowitz' assignment, are we still on for mine tomorrow night? We could always get a Chinese takeout or something to numb the pain of schoolwork." Tori joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sikowitz' group assignment was only a fraction of the huge amount of work that Tori had to complete, and she knew that everyone else was just as snowed under as she was. It was all anyone could seem to concentrate on recently.

Jade could sense that Beck was feeling stressed because of schoolwork, and lightly placed her hand on Beck's hand under the table so that their fingers were intertwined, realising that he desperately needed a break.

"Beck, come over to mine tonight?" she asked her boyfriend quietly, "Cat and I are cooking dinner and will probably end up watching a movie or something." Beck smiled, full of thanks and squeezed Jade's hand under the table as a sign of appreciation.

The gang got up from the table, with Tori and Andre discussing assignment plans and Beck and Jade talking about the next class they had, with their fingers still intertwined. Cat felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around, surprised to see Robbie working up the courage to ask her something.

"Hey, Cat, before Tori's tomorrow do you want to... grab some frozen yoghurt or something?" Cat smiled, frozen yoghurt was one of her favourite things, but realised something almost immediately.

"But Robbie, we're eating Chinese at Tori's! We won't be hungry if we have frozen yoghurt beforehand..."

"Oh, right, I guess so. Maybe another time." Robbie replied, feeling slightly disappointed that Cat had rejected his offer. This wasn't the first time that this had happened, especially since after the Cow-Wow things had become slightly more awkward between the two of them. Cat smiled and skipped off to her locker before their next class acting as if nothing had happened between them just then, leaving Robbie to wonder how Cat actually felt.

* * *

"What time is Beck coming over, Jade? I can't take doing schoolwork for much longer!" Cat called in a frustrated tone from the spare room to Jade who was walking down the hallway.

"About now, actually." Jade replied as she leant on the spare room doorframe whilst checking her profile on The Slap. There had been no particularly interesting updates from her friends, just a _"Three cheers for the weekend! Feeling: relieved" _from Tori and a _"No frozen yoghurt... Feeling: rejected"_ from Robbie. Jade wondered momentarily why Robbie had set such a disgustingly angsty update, but shrugged it off as the doorbell rang from downstairs, knowing that she had to let Beck in who was waiting at the door.

"Hey baby," Jade said in a flirty tone as Beck kissed her lightly, whilst Cat hopped down the stairs singing a song about how much she loved the weekend.

"Hi Beck! Haven't seen you in a while!" Cat teased, as she giggled and flopped onto the sofa in the living room. Jade didn't want to admit it but she felt almost as happy as Cat about the weekend finally coming around, smiling to herself as she thought about spending a chilled evening with her boyfriend and best friend. Joining Beck on the other sofa, Jade felt her PearPhone buzz in her hand, receiving a call from a contact she held mixed feelings for.

"Uh, I'm just gonna take this," Jade said in an agitated tone as she left the room, leaving Beck and Cat to exchange confused glances.

"Um, hi." Jade spoke as she answered her phone, quickly making her way upstairs treading two stairs at a time. Both Beck and Cat heard Jade's bedroom door slam loudly.

"Who do you think it is, Beck?" Cat asked worriedly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Beck replied, realising that he had never seen or heard Jade answer a call in that way, before changing the subject to the group project they were going to complete at Tori's.

* * *

"Jade, it's your father. I need to ask a favour." He spoke slowly, slightly cautious of how Jade would react.

"Go on." Jade responded, in a cold, bitter tone, apprehensive of her father's request. She had always had a rocky relationship with her father, and was slightly relieved that he hadn't contacted her for so long.

"Well, I'm taking Christian to Spain for a couple of days and was wondering if you could let Mandy stay in the spare room at your house so she's not alone when I'm gone." Jade breathed slowly, trying to take in what her father had asked of her and control her rage at the same time.

"So first, you don't contact me for six months. Then, you call me out of the blue and take no interest in how I am or how I'm doing at school." Jade's voice grew louder as she became angrier at her father's unexpected request.

"And THEN, to top it ALL off, you expect me to babysit your WIFE?! Whilst you take my brother abroad?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat and Beck were still discussing the group project in the living room.

"Ooh, I bought this new film the other day, let me get it from my room!" Cat exclaimed, so she could stop talking about schoolwork for a while, before remembering that Jade was upstairs having a phone conversation. As she tiptoed quietly upstairs and down the hallway, she heard Jade becoming irate with the person on the other end of the phone. She didn't want to eavesdrop but couldn't help but overhear Jade's end of the conversation as her voice grew ten times louder.

"You're supposed to be my FATHER. Last time I checked, fathers were supposed to check up on their kids every once in a while. And no, no I am NOT letting Mandy stay here while you escape from your responsibilities by taking my brother abroad."

The room fell silent as the call disconnect tone rung through Jade's ears. She exhaled slowly and angrily, trying to control the extreme rage she was feeling.  
Cat recognised this silence as her chance to escape, as she grabbed the DVD from her shelf and ran downstairs back into the living room.

"Everything ok?" Beck asked, confused as to why Cat looked so exhausted.

"Yeah, fine." Cat replied quietly, inserting her DVD into the DVD player. The two friends could hear Jade's bedroom door slam even louder than the first time, followed by angry footsteps running down the stairs and leading to the kitchen.

"I'd better go and see what's up..." Beck whispered as he signalled to the kitchen, alarmed that a phone call could make Jade this irritated. Making his way to the kitchen, the sound of clanging pots and kitchen utensils got louder as he decided that he would approach his girlfriend with caution.

"Hi," he said softly, trying not to aggravate Jade any more. This wasn't the first time that Beck had seen one of Jade's outbursts of anger, but it was a rarity for him to see her as irate as she was right now.

"Ugh, get out, Beck!" Jade yelled as she vigorously chopped potatoes, however Beck ignored this request, leaning next to Jade at the kitchen counter and crossing his arms - a sign that she had to tell him what was bothering her.

"It's just, my idiot of a father called and doesn't even ask me how I am, then tells me that he's taking my brother abroad without me, and THEN asks me if his wife can stay here while they're gone. What kind of a father does that, Beck?" She looked at him, her eyes filled with hurt, as Beck pulled her close to hug her and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, first, put the knife down," he instructed softly, "and second, breathe. Cat and I will make dinner, you sit down. And besides, I don't want to take you to the emergency room and tell them you cut off a finger because you were angry with your dad." He joked, which managed to make Jade smile slightly. Beck watched Jade closely as she left the room feeling less irritated than she was before, hoping that his girlfriend's father wouldn't call for a second time.

* * *

**What do you think? Any reviews are really appreciated!**

**Sorry that this is so long! Would you prefer longer chapters (like this) in future or for me to separate it out? I prefer longer chapters but let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you SO much for all of the reviews/favs etc. left so far, it is hugely appreciated :)**

**(I had to re-write half of this chapter because I hated it - how I originally wanted it to sound just didn't feel right)**

* * *

Just as Tori was about to text Cat asking if the three friends were going to arrive on time, she heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Cat, Beck and an angry looking Jade.

"Hey guys! We thought the food was going to beat you here!" Tori joked, as Beck and Cat laughed sitting down on the sofa next to Robbie, whilst Andre tried to figure out a melody on the piano. Jade perched on the end of the sofa, still scowling.

"What's up with, uh..." Tori whispered to Cat quietly, joining her on the sofa whilst signalling towards Jade, concerned that something serious may have happened.

"Oh it's nothing," Cat responded reassuringly, "I just so _happened _to mention that we needed to leave and suddenly things were being thrown in my direction!" Tori's eyes widened in shock. Cat realised that this seemed like abnormal behaviour when said out loud, but she had become used to living with Jade's unpredictable outbursts.

"Oh no not hard things, soft things like ALL of her clothes and underwear in her dresser - she's not capable of _actual _violence." Cat giggled, as Tori looked relieved.

"But _then _I may have pushed it a liiiittle bit too far by telling her _'well I'M not clearing that mess up!'_ whilst running downstairs screaming as she shouted '_GET IN THE CAR_'." Cat had to put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from giggling too loudly whilst mimicking Jade's angry voice as Tori checked that Jade, who was now helping Andre at the piano, hadn't heard that whole re-enactment. As Tori tried to stop herself from laughing, there was another knock at the door and she answered it to find that the Chinese food had arrived.

"Food's here!" she yelled excitedly, as she took the boxes to the table.

* * *

Two hours later when they'd finished eating and had finally finished their group assignment, Tori scoped the room and saw that she needed to clean up sooner or later as Chinese food was still left on the table and dishes needed to be washed. Picking up the bag that the boxes were packed in, she realised that they had forgotten about the most important part of a Chinese takeout.

"Guys, we forgot the fortune cookies - they were hidden in the bottom of the bag and there's enough for one each!" Tori announced to her friends who were sitting on the living room sofas, exhausted from their hard work.

"So do we open them one by one or all together?" Andre asked.

"I know, let's make this fun. I'll put the fortune cookies in a bowl, and then I'll put all of our names on folded up paper into another bowl. Whoever's name gets chosen first picks a fortune cookie and opens it in front of the group." Tori explained, keen to lighten the mood.

"Oh come _on_ Vega, you're not taking this seriously are you?" commented Jade, with one eyebrow raised and a clearly unimpressed look on her face.

"Thanks for volunteering to pick first, Jade!" Tori replied as she finished folding up the paper with her own name on. She handed the bowl to Jade as she rolled her eyes and chose a piece of folded paper.

"Beck." she announced whilst smiling sarcastically at her boyfriend, turning to look at him sat next to her on the sofa. "Go on, don't be shy!" she continued in a tone still full of sarcasm, as she signalled to the bowl of fortune cookies on the coffee table. The rest of the group imitated a drum roll, realising that this game was more fun than they first thought as Beck chose his fortune cookie and snapped it in half.

_"Beauty is in the eye of the beerholder."_ he read aloud from the tiny piece of paper, resulting in laughter from the rest of his friends.

"Ooh ooh can I pick next please?!" Cat squealed, as she chose the second name from the bowl. "Andre!"

Andre faked choosing his fortune cookie carefully for entertainment purposes, exaggerating his decision to pick between two before finally deciding on one and snapping it open.

_"As the season changes, so will your future."_ he announced.

"Ooh, mysterious..." Tori said in a non-serious way, whist playfully nudging Andre in the arm.

Robbie proceeded to choose Tori, whose fortune read:

_"There's no such thing as an ordinary cat."_

"Well we already know THAT for sure!" Jade teased, hugging Cat before she took it as an actual insult, as the others laughed at the irony of Tori's fortune.  
Beck volunteered to choose a name next, closed his eyes, and chose Robbie's name from the bowl. Robbie excitedly took a fortune cookie, broke it in half and cleared his throat comically before reading it aloud.

_"Welcome new opportunities into your outlook."_ He thought for a second, before responding "I think I will do that, thanks fortune cookie!"

"Andre - you go next!" Tori ordered enthusiastically, as he picked one of the remaining two names from the bowl. "Cat!" he announced, as he opened the piece of paper.

"Yaaaaaaay, thanks Andre!" she giggled, full of excitement as she carefully opened the cookie and pulled out the slip of paper.

_"What you've been looking for is standing right in front of you."_ she looked confused before shrugging it off and turning to Tori to pick the final name from the bowl.

"Hmmm, I wonder..." Tori joked as she unfolded the paper whilst looking at Jade. Jade sighed loudly as she grabbed the last fortune cookie from the bowl, not wanting to admit that she was curious to find out what was inside. She snapped it in half before pulling out the paper, her friends looking at her eagerly to hear the final fortune. Her heart sank.

"What does it say, Jade?" Cat asked in a lively tone after a few seconds of silence.

"Reject those who, uh," Jade read quietly, struggling to finish the sentence, "fail to realise how important you are." she added quickly. "That's all."

Beck grew concerned as Jade sank back into the couch, remembering the conversation he had with her whilst making dinner the previous night. Cat thought back to accidentally overhearing Jade's phone conversation, feeling guilty for asking her to read her fortune to the rest of the group.

"That's sweet!" Tori exclaimed to break the silence, confused as to why Jade seemed so saddened by her fortune.

"Jade, I don't feel so well, can we go home?" Cat said as soon as Tori had finished speaking. She didn't like lying through her teeth but wanted what was best for her friend and at this point in time, she realised that Jade needed to be alone.

"Yeah, yeah sure baby girl," Jade replied softly, not thinking through what she was saying as she made her way to the door. "Thanks, Vega." She added quietly, before making her way to the car with Cat.

"Thanks, Tori!" Cat repeated, closing the door behind her. Tori, Andre and Robbie looked at each other confused as they got up and started cleaning the kitchen table, with Beck sending a quick text to Jade before helping the others clear up.

* * *

The drive home from Tori's was silent until Jade's PearPhone buzzed from her jacket pocket.

"Want me to get that for you?" Cat offered, as Jade handed her the phone, keeping her eyes on the road.

"It's from Beck," she continued, "can I?" Jade nodded emotionlessly in response and Cat read the text aloud. _"Want to talk about it?"_

"Nope." Jade bluntly replied out loud to the text, taking her phone back from Cat as she pulled her car into the driveway and made her way over to the front door of her house. Cat, deciding to keep her distance, waited until Jade had ascended the stairs and then followed her inside.

* * *

"Hey Jade?" the redhead whispered as she peered into Jade's bedroom a couple of hours later, finding her lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"I made you a hot chocolate." Jade turned over and couldn't help but smile seeing Cat in her fluffy pyjamas armed with a giant mug of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows.

"Um Jade, are you okay?" Cat asked as she sat down at Jade's desk.

"Yeah I guess," Jade replied, sounding exhausted. "It was the phone call yesterday, that's all."

"Well I kiiiiinda knew that already..." Cat trailed off, both looking and feeling guilty as Jade shot her an irritated look. "You're a loud yeller, Jade! And besides - I didn't hear much!" Cat protested, as Jade laughed to herself.

"So you get why that fortune hit home, right?" Cat nodded reassuringly as Jade continued, "at first I was angry, _really_ angry. But then I read the fortune and it made me kinda sad. It was weird - my father means nothing to me but then I thought, if my own father doesn't believe in me, then why should I?" Jade argued bluntly.

"Because you're Jade, that's why!" Cat giggled, "You'll have to get rid of me and Beck before we get rid of you." she added. Jade smiled slightly as she sat up and reached over to grab the huge hot chocolate from her desk.

"Look, it's even got sprinkles on," Cat said quietly getting up from the chair and leaving the bedroom, proud of the effort she had put into making the hot chocolate for her friend.

"Wait, one question - how come you're so upbeat after feeling _so_ unwell at Tori's?" Jade asked sarcastically as she sipped the hot chocolate, catching Cat off guard and making her think hard for an answer.

"Umm, about that-" Cat explained, turning back around to Jade to justify her actions before being interrupted.

"Thanks for being there, Cat." Jade replied as Cat grinned at her before leaving the room, feeling glad that she could be there to help.

"Oh, Cat?" Jade shouted as Cat made her way down the hallway to her own room, "Tell anyone about this and I'll KILL you." she yelled in a semi-threatening tone as Cat laughed, relieved for Jade to be showing signs of her usual self.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this - I've changed the formatting with the whole story so it now has lines in between scenes (so interesting...) **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being so slow at updating! I've been so busy since finishing school (forever!) and haven't had time to finish/upload this chapter until now. **

**I may not have time to write for a while but I'll have no plans whatsoever soon so bear with me for now and I'll update when I'm not as busy :)**

* * *

Cat fell onto Jade's living room sofa, relieved that she could finally use her weekend to relax. Jade had been out all day with Beck, giving Cat the chance to complete all of the homework she needed to do for the following week - it was now the first time in a while that she'd had time to concentrate on herself as opposed to her school work and her friends. Scrolling through the channels to find some reality TV that didn't have any kind of complicated plot line, she realised that her mind was occupied with something else.

The red-head couldn't seem to stop focusing on the fortune cookie game that took place at Tori's the previous night.

_'Why was Jade's fortune so accurate? If Jade's fortune is true, then what does mine mean?' _she thought to herself, desperately wanting an answer to the questions that had been pushed to the back of her mind until now. Even though it had been treated as a game, Cat was convinced that there was more to it than her friends has first thought.

Cat had decided to tread lightly around the subject after her conversation with Jade about her fortune, as she didn't want to bring up the delicate subject of Jade's father. However, when she had accidentally mentioned it to Jade just before she left the house to be with Beck, Jade had insisted that it was all a stupid coincidence and nothing more. Having nobody to talk to directly about the subject was the main reason why Cat hadn't thought about it properly until now.

Reaching for her bag, Cat found her purse and pulled out her fortune that she had been secretly storing in there for safe keeping.

"So, _"What you've been looking for is standing right in front of you"_ - what does that even mean?!" Cat asked herself perplexed as she gazed around Jade's living room. Literally, she knew that standing right in front of her last night was Tori's coffee table, and behind that was the television. After thinking hard, she came to the conclusion that she was not looking for either of those.

Just then, Cat felt as if something clicked. Being on her own all day had made her increasingly aware of the fact that she had become more lonely - she hadn't been seeing her family as regularly as she was used to and realising that Jade and Beck were together without her made it clear that she should've accepted invitations to go out and have fun when she had the chance.

"Standing right in front of me... frozen yoghurt... _Robbie_" she said to herself, feeling guilty yet relieved to be finally making sense of the tiny piece of paper she held in front of her.

* * *

Wandering into her dining room the following morning, Jade found Cat sitting at the dining room table eating cereal with strawberry milk. Before she had the chance to ask Cat about why exactly she never ate cereal with normal milk, Cat spotted Jade and chimed in with a question of her own.

"Hi, Jade! Get up to anything fun last night?" she asked with her eyebrows raised, already having an idea of the answer.

"Well, you know, nothing too family-friendly but honestly when do we ever get up to anything else?" Jade replied nonchalantly, smirking as she entered the kitchen. Cat put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh as otherwise cereal would have probably found its way out of her mouth and onto the dining room table.

Jade made her way over to the refrigerator, as Cat sat stirring the cereal in her bowl, wondering what it was like to be in such a committed relationship like Jade and Beck were. Since living with Jade, Cat had more of an idea of what went on between the two behind closed doors, and to describe it as reckless was an understatement.

As Jade came back into the dining room with her own bowl of cereal, she noticed Cat seemingly deep in thought and not eating much.

"You okay, Cat?" Jade asked slightly concerned, before confessing what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry I left you alone last night for so long, I swear I would've been home by 9 but you _know_ that Beck's RV is pretty isolated, so one thing led to another and it was 11pm before we knew it..." Jade trailed off, feeling like she may have admitted too much for a Monday morning.

"Oh gosh, no, don't worry, Jade! That's _not_ what I'm dwelling on." Cat stated clearly, making sure that Jade didn't feel guilty for her actions.

"Then what _are_ you dwelling on, doll? And what did you get up to last night?" enquired Jade, hoping that Cat wasn't too lonely on her own. Jade didn't like leaving Cat alone in an unfamiliar house and felt guilty whenever she did so, especially for a prolonged period of time. Even though it was her home, Jade had come to realise that it wasn't Cat's home and that it was her responsibility to make Cat feel as comfortable as possible - but sometimes leaving her alone was inevitable. It was obvious that Cat could look after herself, but Jade didn't want Cat to feel neglected by her best friend as well as her parents.

"Well, I can answer both questions in one, really." Cat replied, slightly cautious of how she was going to approach the subject, as Jade sat down opposite Cat at the dining room table.

"It's the fortune cookies. From Tori's." she spoke quickly, not giving Jade a chance to potentially interject.

"At first I thought, what does this mean? I haven't been looking for anything at all. But then I realised that I've been looking for something to give me some company for when you're not around, which is what the fortune was trying to tell me!" Jade resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at Cat's bizarre conclusions, knowing that she was looking too far into it for her liking. However, she instead nodded to reassure Cat, letting her continue with what she had to say.

"And also... Robbie asked me to go for frozen yoghurt on Saturday and I kind of turned it down. But only because we were getting Chinese at Tori's!" Cat justified.

"But it was a stupid idea because maybe I would've had plans last night too with Robbie if I'd accepted in the first place..." Cat looked down at her cereal and frantically tried to finish eating it before the milk made it too soggy, as Jade finally understood Robbie's update on The Slap she thought she had ignored from a few days ago.

"Oh come ON Cat, Robbie likes you. He _really_ likes you and you're the only one who can't see it. Ask him out! He practically worships the ground you walk on anyway." Jade casually responded with her elbow resting on the table and her chin in her palm. Looking up with wide eyes from her cereal, Cat felt overjoyed to have someone confirm this directly to her for the first time.

"Really? You think he really likes me? I guess that explains why he kissed me at the Cow Wow!" Jade smiled in response, wondering how Cat managed to remain so naive towards such obvious gestures. Seeing Cat practically buzzing with excitement by now, she decided to carry on with the questions.

"So what exactly did you say when Robbie asked you for frozen yoghurt, was it a definite rejection?"

"Um, it was more of a 'let's do it another time' kind of thing," Cat explained after thinking hard, trying to find the exact words that she had said three days ago. Jade rolled her eyes jokingly in response, baffled by the fact that something so obvious to her would have to be drilled directly into Cat's brain.

"Then ask him out tonight! For frozen yoghurt or something!" Cat's eyes lit up upon hearing this before gazing at her watch and realising the time.

"Jade, we're gonna be late for school! Let's go!" she ordered, as she took both bowls from the table and raced into the kitchen, putting them into the sink.

"Oh thanks Cat, yeah I was totally done with eating that almost-full bowl of cereal, thanks." Jade remarked sarcastically with the spoon she was eating from still in her hand, as Cat grabbed both of their bags and hurried towards the front door.

* * *

As Tori joined her five friends at their usual table in the Asphalt for lunch, she noticed that she was the last one to sit down.

"The queue for food today was crazy! It took me ten minutes to get a salad!" she joked, as everyone seemed to agree.

"Why can't people just decide quicker? I'm sure that _they_ didn't have their breakfast stolen from them this morning like SOME of us did." Jade snapped, glaring across the table in Cat's direction as Cat pouted, acting innocently.

"So what did everyone get up to yesterday?" Andre asked the group, knowing that someone would've done something interesting. Robbie piped up at that moment as he swallowed a bite of his lunch.

"Actually, I joined an extra-curricular math class," he commented enthusiastically, as Jade groaned, wondering why anyone would voluntarily put themselves through more math than they already needed to.

"I mean, I searched online for some classes after reading my fortune the other night, and found a math class about 5 minutes away. The first session was last night and it was kind of fun, actually!" Robbie beamed, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"Wait, you joined a class because of the fortune cookies from Saturday night? You don't actually believe that, do you?!" Tori replied, baffled at the fact that her friends hadn't forgotten all about it like she had done.

"Finally! Someone who agrees!" Jade chimed in, relieved that for once she wasn't the only one who hadn't gone completely crazy.

"Well _I _think it is a great idea, good for you Robbie!" defended a slightly smitten Cat before adding, "So Robbie, what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Cat! I forgot the most exciting part." Robbie added, eager to continue with the re-telling of his weekend.

"No offence Rob... but since when have numbers been exciting?" Beck asked, intrigued as to why Robbie seemed so determined to continue.

"No, no, not the math! I mean, yeah it happened at the class but I think I'm going on a date!" Andre put his arm around Robbie to congratulate him as Beck, Tori and even Jade also congratulated him, but Cat's heart sank from across the table. As Jade discretely checked on Cat she noticed Cat's eyes becoming glassy as Robbie continued.

"Thanks, guys - she's called Nicole. She's really sweet and even thinks I'm funny! We're going for pizza and a movie."

"Aww, that's cute! Have fun!" Tori smiled, turning to face Cat who was sitting next to her, gazing into space and not concentrating on what was going on.

"Cat, did you say you wanted to do something tonight? Wanna go to Nozu?" Tori offered, noticing that Cat wasn't behaving like she usually would if something good had happened to one of her friends.

"Oh, um, sure. Anyone else free?" she mumbled, knowing that Beck and Jade were already busy, leaving only Tori and Andre to accept the offer. As Cat predicted, Andre also agreed to join them at Nozu with the three arranging to meet at 7pm that evening. At that moment, the bell rang to signal the end of their lunch period, as Cat immediately collected her bag without saying a word to her friends before departing, heading towards her locker at a fast pace.

Beck, Andre and Robbie, getting up to leave, were continuing to congratulate Robbie on his date, whilst Tori stayed sitting at the table, checking updates on The Slap as Jade collected up the contents of her bag. Once the boys were out of sight, Tori glanced over in Jade's direction, catching her attention before signalling for her to sit back down at their table. Tori aimed to keep her voice down and her actions subtle, not wanting to be overheard.

"Jade -" she asked quietly, leaning part way across the table, "what's up with Cat? She seems really out of character today..."

"Just ask her tonight, Vega, you'll get it out of her." Jade insisted before making a swift exit not wanting to disclose what Cat had told her earlier that day, leaving Tori alone at the table.

* * *

**I planned on making this chapter longer but thought I'd cut it down so I could upload quicker - the part I intended on writing will be the next chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 4

**I managed to finish this chapter before I jet off to Spain, yay! I won't be uploading for at least another week (no changes there then, ha ha) because I'm abroad and wont have time to write until I get back.**

**Also I apologise for Robbie being a bit OOC, I can't seem to write 'weird Robbie' without him being unlikeable as a character. I tried my hardest, but he's more 'awkward Robbie' instead :)**

* * *

As Cat sat down at the table joining Tori and Andre who had arrived slightly earlier than expected, she couldn't help but admit to herself that the idea of going to Nozu with two of her closest friends was cheering her up more than she had first anticipated.

"Hey, Cat! So I was thinking maybe we could all get something to share instead of everyone getting their own?" Tori enquired, sounding deliberately enthusiastic so she could keep Cat's mind off of whatever was bothering her earlier on. As predicted, Cat remained content and was keen on the idea.

"Yeah, ok! That sounds great!" Noticing that Cat was seemingly more upbeat than she was at school, Andre was almost certain that it would be OK to inquire about how she was feeling.

"So what's up, little red? You seemed kinda lost earlier at lunch - everything okay? Unless you don't want to tell us, that's cool too." Tori shot Andre a subtle yet scornful narrow-eyed glance, implying that he should be keeping away from that subject and not asking Cat directly about it.

"No, no, honestly it's fine. I don't mind explaining." the red-head stated as she sat smiling at her friends. Both Tori and Andre exchanged confused glances, wondering if Cat had understood their request. Deciding that Cat seemed comfortable with talking about the situation, Tori thought that she should offer a prompt to guide Cat in the right direction.

"Sooooo... uh..."

"Oh, right! You mean now!" Cat exclaimed, realising what Tori was asking of her. "Okay, well, you know the fortune cookies from-"

"Oh god, Cat! Not the fortune thing! Again!" interrupted Tori, leaning her elbows on the table and holding her head in her hands, slightly fed up of her friends taking the activity from Saturday night so seriously.

"But listen, Tori!" Cat pleaded as Andre interjected, defending his small, innocent friend.

"Give the girl a chance, Tor! Cat - carry on. Ignore her." He smirked and winked at Tori jokingly with Tori smiling sarcastically in return, as Cat continued.

"Well, um, it's Robbie, actually. Basically my fortune told me to notice that Robbie likes me, which is great!" The two friends nodded, taking in the information with Cat proceeding to explain further.

"So Robbie asked me for frozen yoghurt on Saturday night, I said we couldn't go because we were having Chinese at yours, Tori. Then I realised my fortune was about Robbie and Jade helped me decide that _I_ should ask _him_ for frozen yoghurt at lunch today. But then he told us about going for pizza and a movie with... Nicola, or something." Cat couldn't help but adopt a slightly bitter tone but admitting what had been on her mind for the last few hours made her feel increasingly upset, which was becoming clear to both Tori and Andre.

"And now he's on a date with another girl that isn't me."

* * *

Checking his watch for the fourth time that minute, Robbie realised that he was probably being paranoid. Yes, Nicole was five minutes late and hadn't text him to explain why, but even within the space of twenty four hours Robbie had learnt that Nicole was slightly whimsical.

However, deep down Robbie was somewhat doubtful but felt guilty for it. Nicole was undoubtedly both cute and geeky, but at the same time demonstrated how knowledgeable she was about everything she was interested in, which managed to simultaneously intimidate yet amaze Robbie. With that in the back of his mind, Robbie felt like he had to admit that Nicole was out of his league despite their shared love for numbers.

As Robbie scoped the coffee shop, he became more and more anxious that he had been stood up. He felt out of place - the coffee shop wasn't busy but the people sitting at the tables surrounding him were more laid back, dressed in t-shirts and tight jeans as opposed to a smart button up shirt, which Robbie had started to regret wearing.

Robbie felt more disheartened as he checked his PearPhone once more, finding no missed calls or texts that he had failed to notice. Picking up his bag and checking his watch for a final time, he heard the coffee shop door open and a bell ring from across the room, as the slightly flustered girl he was waiting for bustled through the door. As she rummaged through her satchel trying to find her glasses so the room was no longer a blur, Robbie caught her attention by waving in a slightly awkward manner.

Nicole attempted to make her way through the narrow spaces between the tables, as Robbie could sense the feeling of regret Nicole felt for bringing such a huge bag with her as she made her way over to the other side of the coffee shop.

"Excuse me, oh gosh I'm SO sorry, please can I.. I - thank you so much," she repeated, finally reaching the seat that Robbie had saved for her before realising the time.

"Oh my GOD I'm so sorry Robbie - my dad asked me to babysit my sister without any warning as soon as I got home from school and then the bus was late and then my phone ran out of battery on the bus so I couldn't text you to tell you that I was going to be late and-"

"It's okay! Honestly, I was, um, enjoying the atmosphere." Robbie explained slightly nervously as Nicole smiled full of thanks, tucking her hair behind her ears as she finally got a chance to put on her glasses.

"Ah, I can see again!" she joked as Robbie laughed, being very familiar with the feeling himself.

"You look really nice, Nicole, I like the dungaree dress a lot!" admired Robbie as Nicole raised her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair, before realising that Robbie was in fact complimenting her.

"Really, you're actually being serious?! I'm a mess! I didn't even have time to change and I'm _so_ under-dressed and I'm wearing Dr Martens whilst you're sitting there in a button-up shirt looking really great..." Nicole stated, laughing nervously and becoming sheepish, realising that she had trailed off from what she was originally saying. Noticing that they had been together in a coffee shop for a couple of minutes and hadn't yet bought a drink, Robbie got up from his seat to buy them both something.

"So, drinks are on me - would you like anything in particular?" Robbie asked politely, raising his hand as Nicole tried to protest against him buying both of their drinks, before caving.

"Okay okay, surprise me! I'll drink almost anything but nothing with fruit in it, please. And _I'll_ buy the drinks next time."

* * *

"Cat, don't you realise that Robbie really likes you?! He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't!" Tori reassured as they were finishing their sushi, desperately trying to cheer up her red-headed friend whom Tori could sense was still dejected. However, despite the compliments, Cat still felt doubtful even after being told this for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know, that's exactly what Jade said. But that was _before_ he went to the math class and met that other girl." Both Tori and Andre looked at each other not knowing how to respond, as even though Cat's response was pessimistic, it was true. None of them knew Nicole, so neither Tori nor Andre were able to judge her character. Whilst this meant that she may not get along with Robbie as they hadn't known each other long, there was also the possibility of the two being extremely suited to each other, which was currently a mystery to the two friends. Turning to Cat, Tori felt as if it was her responsibility to put her friend's mind at rest.

"How long have you known Robbie for, Cat?" she asked, remembering herself that she hadn't been at Hollywood Arts for as long as the rest of her friends.

"Um, since the start of high school, I guess." Cat replied quietly, internally wishing that Tori would deviate from the subject so they could talk about something else, something not involving Robbie.

After taking in Cat's response, Tori proceeded to swivel round in her chair so she was instead facing Andre.

"Right, okay, and Andre, how long has Robbie liked Cat?" the brunette enquired, evoking a response full of certainty from Andre.

"Since the start of high school." Upon hearing this, Cat found herself smiling softly whilst realising that she was totally unsuspecting of how long Robbie had felt that way. Seeing Cat perk up slightly caused Tori and Andre to smile too, both of them realising how blissfully unaware and naive Cat had been of Robbie's feelings for her.

"So I guess you see what I'm saying... Robbie's felt like that for years, so one girl isn't going to come along and change everything." Tori explained whilst smiling calmly, making sure that Cat completely understood what she was saying, before giving her the necessary reassurance which she could sense that Cat was longing for.

"Don't worry, Cat, it'll be okay."

* * *

As Robbie made his way back over to their table, he couldn't help but notice Nicole being fixated on writing something in a notebook of hers. Realising that Robbie had arrived with their drinks, Nicole quickly gathered up her pens and notebook to make room for the tray he was holding and struggling to place on the table without knocking anything out of place. Sitting down, Robbie handed Nicole the beverages he had chosen for her.

"So for you, a chocolate milkshake and a slice of carrot cake. Not everyone likes carrot cake but I thought I'd take the chance - and if you don't like it then you can have my red velvet cake even though it is gluten free."

"Wise choice Shapiro, chocolate milkshake is my favourite and so is carrot cake. How did you know... have you been stalking me or something?" Robbie shook his head in shock in response whilst almost spitting out his coffee, making Nicole laugh hysterically at such a paranoid reaction to her joke. Feeling slightly calmer, Robbie realised that Nicole was the only person other than Jade to address him by his last name, which somehow made him feel more relaxed around Nicole rather than completely on edge when used by Jade.

"I like it here, the decor gives it a kind of indie feel. Though, I _do_ feel terribly out of place but it's worth it, right? This milkshake is SO good!" Nicole giggled as she took a sip of her drink, admiring the records and tour posters that covered the walls. Robbie breathed a sigh of relief - somehow knowing that Nicole also felt out of place made him feel more comfortable, like they were more suited to each other than he had first thought.

"Also I really apologise for changing the plans right at the last minute, my parents want me home by ten but the movie would've finished later than that and I didn't want to cancel. I guess that's the consequence of never having been on a date before." Robbie was surprised but tried not to show it through his body language, both at the fact that Nicole was also treating this as a date but also because this was the first ever date she had been on. However he decided not to comment, and instead let her continue.

"But I'm still really craving pizza so we should still go for pizza another time - maybe sometime next week?" Surprised once again to hear that Nicole wanted to go on a second date before the first date had really started, Robbie immediately responded with great enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure! Of course! But first I want to ask you some basic questions, because we hardly know each other. So... where do you go to school? Do you have any pets? And if you don't mind me asking, how long have you had braces for?"

"Well, to answer your interesting questions... Northridge, no pets and two long years, but I get them off next week! I'm relieved to say the least - big hair and glasses and braces isn't a good look. And you, Robbie? Apart from the last question, of course. That would be silly." Robbie smiled, working up the courage and then quickly deciding to reply nervously with what his instinct told him.

"Well I think big hair and glasses and braces is a good look!" Nicole blushed softly as he continued.

"I go to school at Hollywood Arts and don't have any pets either because I'm allergic to pet hair." Shocked at his response, all Nicole wanted was to know more about Robbie.

"Hollywood Arts?! That's so cool - what's your talent?" Somehow, Robbie realised that answering with 'ventriloquism' wasn't necessary or cool and instead decided to leave that out of his answer.

"Well, I... uh, play guitar, and also I was at the top of my tech theatre class for a long time. I think it comes naturally. Also, if you don't mind me saying, I wouldn't have called you a Northridge girl!" Hearing this multiple times before, Nicole groaned sarcastically at Robbie's comment, proceeding to reply defensively.

"The thing is, Robbie, you guys at Hollywood Arts only see a fraction of what the Northridge girls are like, which is annoying because they're the ones who get invited out and paint a bad picture of us. So if you could stop stereotyping us and get to know more of us instead, then that'd be great." Nicole made sure to speak her last sentence as sarcastically and jokingly as possible to make sure that Robbie didn't take it the wrong way, knowing that to hurt his feelings wasn't what she had intended at all.

"Well maybe you could come and hang out at Hollywood Arts sometime, I'm sure um... _some_ of my friends would love to meet you!" The thought of introducing Nicole to all of his friends collectively made him slightly nervous but especially the thought of introducing her to Jade. This of all things was something that Robbie thought would not go down well, especially because at times he wasn't even sure if Jade liked him, let alone someone new who happened to share some of his interests.

"Yes, that'd be awesome! What are your friends like?" she asked, showing intrigue towards the kind of people who studied at such a prestigious school.

"So, where to start! There's Andre, he's very laid back and down-to-earth and gets along with anyone. Beck is pretty similar, but his girlfriend Jade makes sure that he doesn't stray too far from her eyesight. She's pretty intimidating. Then there's Cat and Tori - Tori is friendly and very talented but nobody knows why she carries a purse that's too big and Cat is, well... Cat. She's pretty indescribable." Mentioning Cat in front of Nicole made Robbie feel slightly uncomfortable - he hadn't forgotten that he'd asked Cat for frozen yoghurt only last week and was now feeling slightly guilty for going for coffee with a different girl just three days later.

Taking in so much new information, Nicole thought she'd feel a lot more overwhelmed but was more excited than anything at the idea of meeting Robbie's friends. As the evening progressed, Robbie managed to shake off the pang of guilt that he was feeling and the two continued to talk as if they had known each other for a lot longer than twenty four hours.

* * *

"I'm home." Jade yelled as she slammed the front door, not caring about the time and the possibility of Cat being asleep. Making her way towards the kitchen, she found herself throwing her car keys onto the dining room table whilst storming towards the refrigerator, desperate to find something to take her mind off of the frustration that was starting to consume her mind. As she opened the refrigerator door and stared mindlessly inside, Jade felt something grab her waist tightly as a head rested on her back.

"What are you DOING, get off, Cat!" Jade demanded, sounding slightly irate. However, deciding to ignore this request, Cat continued to hug Jade from behind as Jade breathed slowly, trying to control and reduce the anger she was experiencing.

"Jadey?" Cat spoke sweetly feeling as if she was in a trance, ignoring the fact that Jade seemed like she was in a bad mood.

"Mmhm?" Jade replied bluntly, becoming even more unimpressed with Cat's spontaneous actions.

"Everything will be okay." she giggled softly sounding relieved, as Jade tried to control her annoyance so that she wouldn't become irrationally angry with her best friend's overly optimistic attitude. Breathing slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth, Jade managed to stabilise her frustration as she continued to stare in bewilderment at the ceiling, giving her orders sharply.

"That's nice, Cat. I hope so. Now go to bed."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It's been my favourite to write so far! **

**Let me know what you think - any reviews/favourites etc are so so so appreciated - thank you all so much for the reviews etc so far!**

**Also what do you think of Nicole? **

**xx**


End file.
